


Pat: An AU of Big Bones

by Brishton



Series: Big Bones [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, giant daddy Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishton/pseuds/Brishton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( NOTE: This work is set in the Big Bones universe. It is highly recommended you read the original first before reading this story ))</p><p>What if long after the  events of Big Bones, Ashley decided to adopt a child?</p><p>This is the Pat AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pat: An AU of Big Bones

Kids were difficult.

 

Kids were even more difficult when you were a sixty foot skeleton.

 

Of course, at that size, everyone was afraid of you. But kids? Kids ESPECIALLY were afraid of you. Which is an even bigger pain in the ass because they cry and scream more, not to mention the fact that they’re a whole lot more fragile.

 

When Ashley decided she wanted to adopt a child, Sans showed his support, even though internally he was quite skeptical. And he definitely had good reason to be.

 

The day Ashley came home with the little bundle known as “Pat”, all Sans had to do was show his face before she started shrieking and crying in pure terror. He had honestly expected as much, but Ashley still tried to calm the kid down, insisting that he was friendly and nice and all sorts of other wonderful things only Ashley would say about him. Alas, none of these worked, and Pat remained ever terrified.

 

Ashley assured Sans that she’d warm up to him in time.

 

Several months passed. Pat and Sans’ relationship was as icy as ever.

 

Sans had taken to avoiding his tiny friend whenever she was home with her child. It was just easier that way. Sure, it sucked, and he definitely missed being able to be around Ashley, but putting her through the grief of having to calm down Pat wasn’t something he wanted to burden her with. Plus, it just sort of reminded him of his current situation. At the end of the day, despite whatever Ashley said, he was just a big scary monster, and nothing would change that.

 

However, it would seem that Sans wouldn’t be able to hide from them for forever.

 

It was late in the afternoon when Sans happened to hear Ashley calling out for him. After a bit of hesitation, he went to investigate.

 

Ashley sighed with relief as he appeared, though she still looked pretty stressed out. “Sans! Thank breadsticks you’re here!”

 

Sans gave a small smile; he’d missed hearing her little food swears, they were cute. “Uh, hey, Ash. What’s the problem?”

 

Ashley frowned. “It’s Taylor.”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know, my sitter?”

 

Oh yeah. That chick. The one who watched Pat sometimes when Ashley had to work late. She always played really loud music in her car, so Sans could hear her coming from a good ways away. He wasn’t very familiar with human music, but whatever she liked to listen to was definitely not his cup of ketchup. “What about her?”

 

Ashley shifted her weight. “She can’t watch Pat tonight, and I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

 

Sans winced. “Oh, that’s...that’s not good.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I have a show tonight, and there’s no way I can bring her there. I mean, technically I could, but I would really rather not.”

 

“Yeah, a burlesque theater isn’t exactly a place for a baby to run around.”

 

Ashley gave him a look. “Sans, Pat is three. She’s not a baby anymore.”

 

Sans waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. I was, heh, only _kidding_.”

 

Ashley giggled at the pun, earning a grin from Sans. Same old Ashley, all it took was a little joking around to get a laugh out of her.

 

However, to his dismay, the laughter quickly faded. Ashley looked up at Sans, her face concerned. “Sans, I think you know where I’m going with this.”

 

Sans’ grin fell, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah, I think I do. You sure there’s no one else?”

 

Ashley nodded, biting her lip. “Please, Sans. It’ll just be for one night, and then I promise I won’t ask you again.” She paused, looking down at the ground. “I...I know we haven’t seen each other as much since I brought home Pat. Honestly, I didn’t really think you’d even come out here tonight.”

 

Sans’ eye sockets widened. “What? Of course I would, why wouldn’t I?”

 

Ashley shook her head, hugging herself. “I don’t know. It’s just...it seems like you don’t want to be around me anymore. Like...like maybe we’re not…” She couldn’t finish her thought, because tears had started trickling down her face.

 

Sans felt his soul twist. God, he was such a jerk. Of course Ashley would be hurt by him staying away. Kneeling down, he gently cupped her with his hand. “Hey, shh. It’s okay, alright? You’re still my best friend, nothing’s changed that.”

 

Ashley looked up at him, green eyes watery. “Promise?”

 

Ever so gently, Sans wiped some of the tears off of her cheeks with a finger; he could barely even feel anything there. “Promise.”

 

Ashley hugged his finger, resting her head against it. “So will you watch Pat for the night? Please?”

 

Sans sighed. “Yeah, I’ll watch her. I think we both know how this is gonna go, but I’ll do it.”

 

“Thank you, Sans. I’ll make it up to you somehow, okay?”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Consider it a friendly favor.”

 

Ashley smiled before giving her watch a glance. “Oh figs, I really do need to get going.”

 

Well, it had been nice while it had lasted. Sans simply gave her a nod, sitting down.

 

Ashley released her hold on him, much to his dismay. “I’m gonna go say goodbye to Pat really quick and then I have to head out, alright?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Giving him a supportive smile, Ashley gave his finger a quick peck before she darted back indoors, not looking back. A blue blush spread across Sans’ face as he brought the finger up to his chest, holding it close. Dammit, why did she have to be able to do that to him? It wasn’t fair.

 

After several minutes of patient waiting, during which his blush was thankfully able to fade away, Ashley reemerged from the house. She gave him a quick “goodbye” and wave before hopping into her little blue Saturn, pulling out of the driveway and disappearing off down the road.

 

Well. This was it.

 

Sans looked at the house with a great deal of anxiety. What had he just agreed to? This was a horrible idea. He couldn’t watch a kid. He could barely even take care of himself. On top of that, said child was scared to death of him. This was just going to be a bad time for everyone, he could feel it.

 

He let out a sigh. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Reluctantly moving closer to the house, Sans started peeking into each of the windows, looking for the tiny child. “Hey, uh, Pat? You uh, you there? It’s your favorite giant skeleton friend, Sans!”

 

There was a whine of terror and the faint scurrying of feet. Sans let out a groan. “Really feelin the love, kid,” he muttered, moving over to where he heard the noise. Peeking inside the window, he saw what could only be Pat’s bedroom. However, said child was nowhere to be found.  “Aw, come on, Pat, I’m not gonna hurt ya. Honest. I’m, heh, _dead_ serious.”

 

There was a tiny whimper from inside. Was it coming from the closet? He couldn’t be sure. Sans winced. “Look, I know you’re not exactly a big fan of mine, but I have to watch you for the night. I’m not happy about it, and I know you’re definitely not happy about it, but could we maybe just call it a truce? Just for tonight?”

 

Sans waited with bated breath for several long moments. However, no response ever came.

 

“Aw geez,” he mumbled to himself, massaging his temples. “Shit. How am I supposed to watch this kid if she won’t even come out?”

 

He looked back at the window. If Pat wouldn’t come out on her own, maybe he could bring her out himself. His left eye flickered blue for a moment before he squashed the idea. No, definitely not. As tempting as it was, using his magic to drag Pat out of hiding against her will would only cause more problems.

 

He scanned the room, taking it in. That said, the thought of using magic did give him an idea…

 

* * *

 

Pat sat huddled inside of her closet, arms wrapped around her legs. She was starting to get rather cold, but she didn’t want to come out, not if it meant seeing that giant skeleton. He was just so _big_ and _scary_. Mommy insisted that he was really nice, but how could someone that scary-looking be nice?

 

Things had grown eerily silent. The skeleton hadn’t said anything for a while. Maybe he was gone?

 

Fidgeting nervously, Pat decided to chance it. Ever so slowly, she opened the closet door, poking her head out. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected.

 

All of the various toys that she had left carelessly lying around were now flying about the room. She gasped, rising to her feet. It was as though all of her stuffed friends had suddenly sprung to life; with wide eyes, she watched as Mrs. Sparkle Poodle and Rainbow Goat greeted each other with a bow before beginning an odd sort of mid-air waltz. A smile spread across her face as Penelope the dragon floated up to her, bowing in a similar fashion. Pat let out a little giggle as she bowed back, and her smile grew as the purple dragon began to dance around her.

 

It was only then that Pat noticed the giant blue orb that was peeking inside of her window.

 

She froze, her smile vanishing completely. However, she didn’t run back into the closet and hide. Something held her in place, though what it was, she had no idea.

 

For what felt like an eternity, the two merely stared at each other. Then, he spoke, his voice sending vibrations through Pat’s body. “Do you like this?”

 

Pat glanced up at the toys that were now simply hovering in place, realizing that he had been the one behind the display. Nervously, she nodded her head.

 

It was hard to tell, but it seemed as though the giant eye widened a bit. “Would you like to fly too?”

 

Should she say yes? She really kind of wanted to. But could she trust him? After a bit of debating, Pat nodded her head once more, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

 

Ever so slowly, Pat felt her feet leave the familiar wooden floor. She let out a gasp, looking down fearfully. Before she knew it, she was floating in the air. She was only a few inches above the ground, but it was enough to send her mind reeling. It was crazy...but not that bad.

 

After a few seconds, Pat felt herself being lifted a bit higher, and before she could even process the change in scenery, she was gently drifting through the air. Tentatively, she reached up, and to her amazement she could touch the ceiling. Not even Mommy could do that.

 

Pat couldn’t help but smile a little bit, and to her delight, she was soon soaring about her room, flying beside her animal friends. It was absolutely magical; she began to giggle, her smile growing. She had thought only pixies could make people fly; who would’ve thought giant skeletons could do it too?

 

Pat made several laps around the room before she found herself facing the window, staring directly into the giant blue eye. “Do you want to try flying outside?”

 

Beaming, Pat eagerly nodded her head; this was the most fun she’d ever had.

 

The blue eye retreated, and Pat was carefully flown out through the window.

 

Pat let out a tiny gasp as she suddenly came face to face with the giant skeleton. He was so _big_. But...for once, he didn’t seem all that scary. He had a giant smile on his face, making him look really friendly and happy. Sure, he always seemed to be smiling, but there was something different about this smile, something more genuine. Pat found herself smiling back, and in response, his smile grew.

 

Before she knew it, Pat was soaring effortlessly through the night sky. She laughed and squealed with delight, circling around the skeleton’s head, and she heard him chuckling as well. She spread her arms out wide as she flew up above the roof of her house, doing a loop around the chimney. Her short brown hair fluttered as she flew through the cool evening air, swooping down low to the soft blades of grass only to be brought back up to the pointed tree tops that surrounded her home. It honestly felt like a dream, but she loved the fact that it was really happening.

 

A few minutes later, Pat felt herself begin to descend. Her body was returned to an upright position, and she landed on the ground ever so softly. Realizing her nighttime flight was over, she looked up to see the giant skeleton sitting before her. A bit nervously, she glanced around, suddenly noticing that it was just the two of them, and she was completely exposed.

 

Sans, as slowly as he possibly could, lowered himself to the ground, lying down upon his chest. He rested his massive skull on the grass below, trying his best to get to her level. He honestly didn’t think he’d make it this far. Lo and behold, he had successfully managed to lure Pat out of hiding, and now that he had her where he wanted her, he was going to do everything in his power to not mess this up.

 

The pair of them just stared at each other for a long, quiet moment, both too nervous to break the silence.

 

Finally, Sans spoke, his voice small and soft. “So...did you like that?”

 

For a moment, he was afraid Pat wouldn’t respond. To his immense relief though, she shyly nodded her head.

 

Sans smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.” He glanced up at the still-open window. “Do you want to go back inside now?”

 

Pat hesitated before shaking her head, causing Sans’ eyes to widen. That certainly wasn’t the response he had been expecting. Well shit. What was he supposed to do now?

 

It would seem he wouldn’t have to figure his next plan of action out: without warning, Pat slowly began to approach him. Sans froze in place, holding his breath, terrified that even the slightest of movements would scare her off.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Pat reached his skull. He watched her with wide eyes, not daring to move an inch. Ever so slowly, she raised a hand and reached out, placing it upon his cheek. A second passed, and she did the same with her other hand. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. She began to run her tiny hands over his skull, moving from one side of his face to the other, feeling as much of his face as she could reach. Sans suppressed a shudder as she felt his teeth, curiously examining how they fit together.

 

At last, Pat stopped, merely staring at his skull.

 

Sans waited for her next move with bated breath.

 

A tiny smile graced her face, and with both hands, she gave his cheek a couple of pats. “Sans.”

 

Sans’ brow bones shot up, his eye sockets tripling in size. She said his name. She had never said his name before. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he gingerly tapped her head with the biggest grin he could muster. “Pat.”

 

Pat giggled, looking up at him with bright eyes. With a beaming smile, she closed the gap between them and spread her arms out, hugging his face.

 

Warmth spread through every bone in Sans’ body; he figured he must’ve been positively glowing with happiness. Unable to think of any words to say, he cupped Pat’s tiny form in his hands and held her close, grateful beyond belief that this little bundle of joy had finally accepted him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was well past midnight when an exhausted Ashley pulled into the driveway. She really hoped things had gone alright between Pat and Sans. She had been worrying about the pair practically all night, and she had a feeling it had affected her performance.

 

Locking the car behind her, Ashley looked up to see Sans sound asleep by her house, one hand loosely resting on his chest. She smiled fondly at the sight. “Lazybones…” Sighing, she approached Sans to go and wake him up and relieve him of child-duty, but stopped in her tracks.

 

It was hard to see, but poking out from under the massive hand was a little tuft of brown hair. Ashley’s eyes widened, and she looked up. Sure enough, Pat’s bedroom window was open. She looked back at the slumbering pair before her, unable to accept what she was seeing. A slightly crazed smile spread across her face, and she suppressed a laugh for fear of waking them. “Holy oysters, I don’t believe it…”

 

Biting her lip with a smile, Ashley tip-toed back to the front door and crept inside, leaving the two of them together, both of them peacefully enjoying the other’s company for the rest of the night.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
